Interruption
by AsianFlipGurl
Summary: Seeking the help of the women of Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley was never enjoyed, especially by a young Stu who needed help on his love life. Mainly Stu/May, but with Griffin x Nami, Rick x Karen, and Kai x Mary. Secret Santa for sugarapplesweet!


**FINALLY I'VE FINISHED! I've been working on this fanfic since 4 o'clock and I'm ending at 8 PM. ." I hope it doesn't feel rushed (since in actuality I really did rush it) and hope that I got the character's right and it isn't too OOC. There's a lot of characters in this oneshot, and a lot of pairings, so I hope I didn't get anything mixed up. I guess this oneshot is mainly Stu x May, but I've incorporated some other pairings into the fanfic as well (: This is my Secret Santa gift for _sugarapplesweet_; I hope she likes (although it isn't necessarily Christmas themed)! There's a change in POV every time there's an ellipse but I don't think it's that hard to follow.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harvest Moon, oh dear, but I wish I did.

* * *

**

Even as he walked into the brightly-lit room and as the women's heads turned toward him and even before he said anything, Stu greatly regretted his decision. He had previously sought out the assistance of the fellow men of Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley and _that _in itself was not a wise decision (as he sat explaining his problem to them, Kai had grasped his head in a chokehold and guffawed, exclaiming, "My boy's growing up!" Gray had even told him, "There's really not many…_options_…when it comes down to finding a significant other in the Town or Valley."). Subsequently, he had turned to the help of the more sensible and practical women of the Town and Valley but he felt nervous and awkward standing around in his suit and tie while the ladies stared at his stumbling entrance.

Maybe he shouldn't have asked their help on Kai and Mary's Wedding Day.

"I think I should le—"

Squealing and laughter rang in his ears, even the bride looked less anxious as the bridesmaids and ladies-in-waiting sat him down in a near chair. '_I guess I was wrong to think that the women were the more practical ones…_' Stu mused.

"Oh, it's alright, Stu; we know why you're here," a succession of badly-covered whispers and noises tantamount to wild geese filled the previously angry and frustrated atmosphere and replaced it with a light-hearted one. Premarital bipolarity, Stu called it, as he learned to avoid the bride on her wedding day.

He bit he lip, and it was as if he was a child again not the oh-so-tough and rowdy teenager he is today. "No, no, I think I just walked into the wrong room… I was heading for—for the bathroom, you see. I think I heard Grandma call me so—"

With a knowing smile, Claire teased, "You been angry for weeks now, Stu; we women know a distraught man struggling with his feelings."

He scratched his head in defeat while Elli stood with a powerful but protective gaze above him and arms akimbo, "You should have just went to me if you needed help, Stu; I would have gladly helped you—"

"Right, when you yourself are struggling with your feelings with Doctor and…and," Stu finished lamely as he remembered to shut his mouth and not to reveal her sudden infatuation with Claire's boyfriend Gray who had showed her nothing but courtesy towards her. "So, anyway, I'm here to ask for help—"

"For the kiss," the women finished in simultaneously.

Stu was taken aback; he had not expected them to seriously get what he was trying to get at. He expected them to laugh at him or tease him, but not to actually help him.

"I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to do or when I should do it or _if _I should do it; I want it to be perfect but I don't even know if she even likes me the way I like her," he shoved his hands in his pockets but not so much to rip the carefully tailored suit. He looked up at the women from his place on the chair, reddening, as they smiled at one another.

"Help me kiss May."

Muffy started, eyes glazed and looking up to the heavens, "A first kiss should be—"

"Hey! Don't give him the clichéd details of a first kiss; that never happens. Listen, a first kiss is, in actuality, a—" Karen was interrupted by Celia, a shocked glare emanating from her usual jaunty, innocent outlook on life.

"Come on, now. Don't scared the poor child… A first kiss isn't as bad as you think it would be. In fact—"

Mary stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "But don't think that Stu wouldn't be scared! You have to remember what it felt like, before you had your first kiss, weren't you frightened? A first kiss is really—"

Popuri shot back, "But now, see, Stu's going to be even more scared of it when it's not even that—"

"_I _think it was; I had almost shitted—" glares from Mary to Karen had caused her to repeat in a less vulgar manner, "_crapped_ in my pants when he did it! And afterward is the worst, when you look into the other person eyes' and you see—"

"That's the most wonderful feeling in the world, _I _think, to see his smile reach his eyes—"

"Was your first kiss seriously like that for you? You're probably in one of your little fantasies again, Ann—"

"I agree with Ann, however, that's in the kisses later… I don't believe that ever happens during a first kiss—"

"_I _believe that—"

"No one cares what you believe in."

"Excuse me for trying to help out the poor boy—"

"You're not helping; you've hardly gave him a second of thought!"

"Are you trying to say something—"

"Be quiet, both of you. Now if we just get down to the point here—"

"Well, look here, miss, there's really nothing much you can say because your first kiss wasn't even a kiss—"

In the midst of their squabbling, Stu really deliberated whether or not he should leave the room until one voice, a voice that hadn't spoke at all until this moment, rolled her eyes and said calmly, "Shut up," and immediately all voices hushed under this natural tone of command.

Nami sighed and placed her stencil book down. Nami had looked the practically the same ever since he could remember but after all, he rarely saw her considering that she lived in the Valley. However, one thing he remembered was that she loved to travel and on several occasions, she had come to Mineral Town with no reason except that she "felt the need to get away again". Her ruby red locks never grew past her shoulders and he never saw her out of her signature plaid shirt and sneakers that she always donned except for special occasions such as Mary's Wedding. Even now she had refused to wear copious amounts of makeup; but Stu always felt that she had no need for it. Nami had a natural beauty about her like the rustle of fall leaves in the fall wind: soft and calm.

"I doubt that my experience of my first kiss will help you; Gustafa and I have the same qualities and haven't grown up with each other like you and May did. However, these girls wouldn't be able to help you if they keep squawking at each other like they are. My first kiss was on of the whim…"

.

…

.

I had always been confused for a boy, especially in my young age. The prepubescent stage of my life was none too enjoyable, as I had grown up with girls blooming into young women all about me. During Valentine's Day, I had never received chocolates from boys, but from an abundance of girls. Nevertheless, I met this difficulty with lasting indifference and told myself that I wasn't interested at boys at the time anyway. Still flat as a table as a sixteen-year-old, I traveled to Forget-Me-Not Valley, for something different than that of the lively and loud city life that I was used to. I benefited from this change in numerous ways: I had finally found a place where I was accepted in anything I do, in my case: painting, and discovered a newfound love of traveling: I had a thirst for change all the time because of the sudden alteration of city life to farm life.

It was also here that I found my first kiss and love.

I had been living in Forget-Me-Not Valley for quite a while when he moved in. Talk of a newcomer always excited the small community, especially when one hasn't moved in for several months. This time wasn't an exception. He came while I was staying in Mineral Town and I had met him a few nights afterward in the Blue Bar. His flowered hat was the first thing I saw when I walked in, asking for my usual, as well as the fact that he was sitting in my seat. Not wanting to cause a disturbance, and also, because making a scene wasn't a trait of my usual demeanor, I sat on the last seat near the wall.

"Hello there," He waved. We, besides Griffin whose back was turned and wiping glasses with a rag, were alone in the Bar. Nonetheless, I looked around to see if he was waving to another besides me, and when I saw none, I pointedly ignored him and looked away. Usually, I would draw in here, where there was least inspiration, because no one would mind me. I had find no place in the Valley where no people were lurking and would not bothered me, so I settled on coming when no customer but I arrived.

Except for now. He invaded what was supposed to be my time.

Either way, I was not supposed to care, and I proceeded to draw the flower that was sitting up top his head. It was so annoying because even I was not that girly. He was probably a hippie. He looked like a hippie. I drew of his loneliness, of no one accompanying him at the Bar but his little flower on his head, from my point of view at the side. He was intriguing because, even though no one was with him, he bore a smile practically plastered on his face and whistled. Whistle. Whistle.

My silent aggravation seemed to amuse him all the more and as I was adding finishing touches on the drawing, he tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, the man kissed me! At first, I was swallowed by the conflicting thoughts of whether it feels good or not, then self-consciously asked myself if I was kissing him _right_. However, I could no longer ponder on it; I had gathered all coherent thoughts and pulled myself away from him.

"You're really pretty," he had said to mend the awkward silence. "The prettiest woman in here!" I was surprised; usually my androgynous appearance would cause guys to look over me and at the girl next to me. Nervously searching the empty room, Griffin might have left in the midst of our kissing, he chuckled, "I should have saved that line for later, shouldn't I?" With his boldness and similarities that I soon learned of, Gustafa complemented me; we balanced out each other, having what the other lacked.

.

…

.

"…in this way, you learn, Stu, that first kisses aren't perfect and are not the way you expect or imagine them to be. It may not even be with the one you _want_. In the end, however—"

Stu raised his eyebrows in apprehension, "So I'm _not_ going to kiss May?"

"No, that's not what I said. I meant it _theoretically_, which is what I meant before I told you my story; I might not be of any help to you since I didn't grow up with him. In any sense, however, a first kiss is—"

"Surprising. But wonderful indeed," Karen supplied, "My story is a different and shorter, and I think it would relate to you better since Rick and I grew up together, but nevertheless, has the same moral story…"

.

…

.

I had been dating Rick for 6 months with chaste affections and childish talks when I finally burst. Raging hormones didn't supply the fact that we hadn't kissed or even touched for more than 5 seconds. One day I brought this subject up on a lazy day in the Market.

Pleading and innocent eyes I gave him as I asked without stumbling, "Rick, we've been dating for half a year now… Why haven't we kissed yet?"

Obviously Rick hadn't been prepared for such a question and he sputtered on the water he was drinking. He stuttered, "What, you…want to kiss a guy like me?"

Without any hesitation or self-consciousness, I said, "Rick, you've been my best friend ever since childhood: I would never leave you. Of course, how could I? In addition to that, we've been dating for so long and we haven't so much but looked in each other's direction and talked like we usually do. It's like before; I don't feel a change in our relationship. I feel like you're still my partner-in-crime, just my best friend."

"Karen," Rick started fiercely, "I love you. I doubt that I would ever have someone like you ever again. What good those kisses do to a relationship? Physical stuff like kissing shouldn't be the foundation of a good relationship."

She tilted her head in confusion. "I never said that it should be. But I want to be something somewhat of the _next_ level, you know?"

In the next few days, I saw improvements in our relationship: Rick was being more courteous and sweet, but still no kisses. I decided to be content with it, however, but in the next month, I had confronted him about it yet again. This time, Rick gave me a different expression to what it had been last time.

"Are you sure?" He glared, but before I had time to answer, he grabbed my face and pulled me toward him. Eyes wide and body contorted over the desk he had pulled me over, he met my lips and—

_Smooooooch!_

Awkwardly, I had pulled away from him, hearing the sucking sound he had just produced from kissing me. Later, my friends had continuously taunted and teased me about his "suction-cup kisses". His face reddening, Rick had shoved him face between his arms in a defeated motion.

Gently, I queried, "Was that why you were so scared to kiss me?" Underneath his arms, he nodded, and I could see his ears and neck bursting in a cherry red. Pulling his face back up to face me, I smiled and said, "I could never ask for anything else," and wrapped my arms around him for another kiss.

.

…

.

Stu interrupted, saying, "Then you're saying that I would evidently mess up? I should never kiss her then…"

With a face nostalgic to his mother, Elli said soothingly, "Stu… You have to understand that if you don't kiss May now, someone else would come and snatch her from you. She's not going to remain 'just a friend' forever."

Lumina argued, "Who would come and get her from Stu? Stu's the only eligible bachelor of May's age in Mineral Town and—"

"What Lumina means, Stu, is that, when living in such a small community like Mineral Town or the Valley…_options_ would not really heed your way here. I think that's why we believed you and May would end up together in the end if no other child was to be born in either town." Claire said, and Stu was reminded of what Gray said to him before. Both of them thought alike. Would he and May think the same if they got together? It was an appealing idea.

Flora spoke up, "I think we should hear from the bride now," with a devilish grin on her face.

Mary grimly smiled and began, "My first kiss was rough…"

.

…

.

When Kai and I met, I immediately brushed him off and disregarded him. I believed the stereotypical views of Kai: he was a player and, if I involved myself with him, I would get myself hurt. Nevertheless, he never bothered me; he seemed to be more involved with Popuri instead. Even in the summer, I would rarely see him; I would use the obscurity of the Library to my advantage. But Kai would never let one get away with his bubbly behavior and he made it his goal to get to know me better.

He broke down the walls I had put around me and rarely let anyone in; he changed me into a more outgoing and open person. Soon, we started dating, since Popuri became interested in Jack, a new farmer. He took me out to eat at the Inn on the first day we started dating, and it was late when we started home. From this point, I knew him for a little over 3 months and I knew that I liked him more than anyone else, even more so than the lasting crush that I had on Gray. He had paused outside the Church, and through our silent communication, I knew that I wanted to kiss him. But even as much as he made me a more open person, I still had the little part of me that was the nervous and insecure little girl.

"I'm scared," I had stated in the Spring air, and as I said that, it started raining softly. I knew he hated the rain and he looked up at the sky with a slightly aggravated face. It had taken me more than 10 minutes to say, "No, I don't think I'm ready; I'm scared."

He complied, not complaining, saying, "Okay, I'm ready to leave then," and he grabbed my hand and tried to depart in the direction of my home. Before we could leave, however, I pulled him close and whispered, "No," and he waited once again.

Repeatedly, I paced back and forth towards him and away from him, silently debating whether I should kiss him or not. Once I had made up my mind, I had leaned close to his face.

_This is it… I'm really going to do it. Eeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"_OH WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT, BUT MY DOG'S GONE MISSING. WHEREVER COULD HE BE?_" Carter's voice rang out in the nighttime. With a teasing grin, he said, "Oh! You youngsters, what are you doing here?"

In monotone, Kai said, "Do you even have a dog?" Carter only smiled and continued calling for his "dog". We waited for him to leave but he only sat on the steps of the Church. Finally, Kai, defeated, took me home.

"Goodnight, Mary, I really had fun with you today—" But before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him very suddenly and very shortly. I ran away then, my face burning.

"Goodnight, H.B.W!" He called after me, and I stopped and asked what that meant. He gave me a shining grin, shouting, "H.B.W. means Headbutt Woman!" And with that he left.

Contemplating it for a moment, my eyes widened in recognition. My short self had to sort-of jump into his arms and he might have taken that for aggression—a _headbutt_! I cried in agony.

Never was I that embarrassed.

.

…

.

All the women in the room chimed in laughter as Mary finished her story with a blush. Stu, on the other hand, scratched his head. "I still don't understand what these stories have to do with me…"

Claire exclaimed, "Stu, we're giving you examples of how first kisses aren't—"

"Perfect," said Celia.

"Or expected," chimed Flora.

"Nor what you would want them to be. It may be—" explained Muffy but was cut off by Nami.

"Embarrassing,"

"And awkward," finished Popuri.

"I understand that, especially with the stories that you gave me. But now I'm even more reluctant to kiss her!" shouted a frustrated Stu. As he finished his sentence, Carter surreptitiously opened the door and gave a sign that was recognized as two minutes until the reception. With that sign, Stu strode to the door and as he opened it, Mary's voice clarified,

"What we were trying to say ever since the beginning, Stu, except that everyone kept getting interrupted, is that there are far more and scarier obstacles than kissing. Once you've done it, a first kiss is just an experience and nothing to fret about, like learning how to ride a bike or doing something small for the first time."

And this time, no one interrupted her.

He stalked out of the room and someone said, "I don't think Stu realizes that all the women in here ended up or lasted with the person they first kissed…"

.

…

.

The Wedding reception started off with nerve-wracking feelings and hesitations (Kai had nervously asked Gray and Cliff, "What if she says 'I don't,' at the alter? What if she doesn't want to marry me?" Mary had stopped as her bridesmaids smoothed out her train, hyperventilating) but those feelings had been managed out with the comfort of their friends and the Wedding theme started. As ring bearer (Stu was the youngest male in the Town, though he was too old to be fit for this job), Stu did not enter until the penultimate event of the rings. Stu did not understand this event at first; it was not usual for Mineral Town inhabitants to exchange rings when getting married, but Kai had grown up in the city and Mary insisted that they abide by the tradition for his sake.

On cue, Stu entered, bringing the two rings to the alter where Kai and Mary stood. He almost dropped the rings because he was too mesmerized with the beauty at the alter—no, it was not Mary, although she had looked stunning on her Wedding Day, but he only had eyes for May. Stu had always thought May pretty but on this day, perhaps because after he openly realized his feelings for May and decided to kiss her soon, she looked beautiful. As he took his place beside the groomsmen, he had to pinch himself for staring at May and not paying attention to the reception.

"Will the groom, Kai, take Mary as his lawfully-wedded wife and promise to…" Carter's jubilant voice had been drowned by Stu's conflicting thoughts for May and the unstable beat of his heart. "Will the bride, Mary, take Kai as her lawfully-wedded husband and…"

The two promised, both saying, "I do," and cheers came from the crowd watching.

Carter, perhaps remembering the incident where he had almost watched Kai and Mary's first kiss, laughed saying, "You may now kiss—"

On the word "kiss," May had looked up at Stu shyly and cocked her head with a half-knowing smile. He thought, '_There are far more and scarier obstacles to face than kissing._'And suddenly, Stu could not take it anymore. He had walked over to where she stood and kissed her.

And that was it. It had taken but a second, and only a few onlookers had watched; they were too intent on watching Kai and Mary's promising kiss. Nonetheless, he saw several of the bridesmaids whisper and giggle to each other and he had jokingly waved.

The kiss was short and sweet, and Stu realized that once he and May got closer, those kisses were the one to relish. A first kiss only signifies the beginning of a good relationship, he thought.

.

..**5 Years Later**..

.

It was a familiar room, but this time, as Stu walked into it, he had no regrets and recognized that the women of the Town and Valley were most helpful. Their eyes turned to him at his confident entrance, although it was a more serious question he needed their help on, and the feeling he had faced when he first walked into that room years before intensified. He knew that they were expecting him soon, especially since today happened to another Wedding Day.

"I need—" he broke off, expecting one of them to cut in, but silence met his statement, "help." He finished for himself. Still, they did not say anything, but nudged him to continue spoke familiar words, but ended differently.

"Help me propose to May."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read this~ All those first kiss experiences were by _moi _and her friends (Kai x Mary's first kiss situation was mine. D: He actually called me H.B.W. from thus on). Please review! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year(:**


End file.
